<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Idiot and His Druid by LancePuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159656">An Idiot and His Druid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns'>LancePuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffcember 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>EXTREMELY self-indulgent, F/M, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Self-Indulgent, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspian has finally left Luix's house, and Luix celebrates by resting with Raina.</p>
<p>Fluffcember Day 18: Bed Sharing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luix Nube, Original D&amp;D Character(s)/Original D&amp;D Character(s), Raina Nube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffcember 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039902</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Idiot and His Druid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are two DnD characters from a campaign I've been apart of for almost a year and a half now, and I don't care how few hits this will get because I absolutely love these two.</p>
<p>If you've got questions about them, feel free to ask! Only Raina is my character, but I'm roommates with the owner of Luix and good friends with Caspian's owner as well, so if you have questions about them, I can pass them along as well (or answer myself if I know the answer already)!</p>
<p>Also, struggled with the name a lot, so that might change if I can figure it out...</p>
<p>Prompts can be found here: https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321?s=21</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh thank god he’s gone” Luix expressed aloud, shutting his front door behind him. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t have to deal with Caspian. That dumbass annoyed the shit out of him. He was an idiot, through and through, and coming from him that </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant </span>
  </em>
  <span>something. And finally having a spare room again meant he could probably invite one of his friends over to visit again. But who would that be?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Probably Tricks. It was always probably Tricks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He passed by the guest room to head towards his room, where he hoped to get some sleep now that he was free from that shit-for-brains. What he did not expect was to see his wife on the bed, breathing softly as she slept. Luix smiled and walked over, trying to be quiet as he sat down next to her on the bed. He was ready to position himself around Raina in order to keep her from waking while he got comfortable, but a tug on his sleeve got him to look down at his definitely not asleep wife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raina sat up a little bit and smiled at him, though her eyes were still droopy from sleeping. “Finally back, Lulu?” She rose her arms above her, stretching her back and yawning before continuing, her head tilted slightly to the side. “Ready for bed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luix blinked at her before making his glasses disappear, humming happily, and moving to rest his head on the pillows. “Yeah, I’m pretty damn tired. Let’s sleep, Rae.” She didn’t wait long to lay down beside him, leaning her head against his shoulder and cuddling up to his side. He reciprocated the feeling and rested his chin on the top of her head, both of them smiling as they closed their eyes and their breathing slowed. “Good night, Rae,” Luix mumbled as he drifted asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night, Lulu,” Raina responded, similarly quiet as she let herself go for the evening.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>